


Important Moments

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Confessions, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, supportive Christine :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy comes out to his girlfriend.





	Important Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just something wholesome :)

Jeremy’s heart is going to pound a hole in his chest. He’s sitting close enough for his thigh to touch Christine’s on the couch, thinking that there would be a thousand of these moments in his life—moments where he couldn’t breathe and his hands shook—so couldn’t he just suck it up and say what he needed to? He always did this, let his anxiety get the best of him. Even in these ultra-important—these terrifyingly important moments. This was like when your doctor asks if you’re sexually active and you have to decided whether to say yes in front of your father or straight up lie (and thank god Jeremy finally knew what _that_ feeling was like.)

Christine’s hand on top of his, she says, “Jeremy, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

And Jeremy, bracing himself for every awful thing that could come of this confession, he blurts out, “I think I’m bisexual.”

It’s silent for a moment, then Christine smiles. She goes, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jeremy echoes, like he can hardly believe that’s all she said.

“Okay,” she repeats. His beautiful, sweet girlfriend, she says, “There’s nothing wrong with that, Jeremy.”

Jeremy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay. You’re not...weirded out or anything?”

Christine laughs, giving Jeremy this look that’s halfway between amused and understanding. “You know I don’t have a problem with that. I think it’s great that you’re discovering who you are. And I’m so glad that you told me.”

A smile crosses Jeremy’s face, relief washing over him. “I still love you,” he says, leaning over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. “Don’t think that I’m gonna leave you to go experiment with guys or anything.”

Another cute laugh, and then Christine is pulling Jeremy into a hug. “I’m not worried about that, silly.”

“You’re the best.”

“How did you know?” she asks, cocking her head like she always does when she’s intrigued.

And Jeremy, blushing, he says, “I guess I kind of always knew. I just realized recently, though.”

“Have you told anyone else?”

Jeremy shrugs. “Just Michael and my dad. They were both cool with it.”

“Well I’m sure Michael would be,” Christine jokes, “he’s dating Rich. What did your dad say, though?”

“He said he loves me no matter what.”

She smiles. “And so do I. Thanks for telling me, Jer.”

“Can I kiss you?”

She rolls her eyes again and says, “Jeremy, you don’t have to ask.”

“Sorry, I just...”

He’s cut off by soft lips on his, and in the moment he’s thinking how he can’t imagine loving anyone else as much as this girl.


End file.
